Moon's Light
by Vicious Viper
Summary: COMPLETE! 5 new students come to Yukon High and things get a little crazy. WARNING: mariah, Hilary, and mariam bashing! Kaioc, Rayoc, Maxoc, Tysonoc, and Talaoc. Rating will most likely go up!
1. First Impressions

**Me: **Ello again! (really happy) this is my first fic so no flames! (glares)

**Mitexi:** Yea or she may not give u a cookie! lol. (grins)

**Me: **hey I never said I was giving out cookies!

**Mitexi: **Well then I'll take one! (grabs a cookie and runs)

**Me: **Give back MY cookie! (runs after Mitexi) Maxie! Could you do the disclaimer for me?

**Max: **Rissa Does not own Beyblade, only her characters, their bit-beasts, and the plots!

**Me:** Enjoy the story! (Continues to chase texi) Give back my cookie!

BEEP BEEP BE- a girl no older than 17 groaned as she hit the annoying alarm clock. Mitexi looked at the clock; 6:00. Mitexi got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower. She washed her hair and then got out. She got dressed and went to check the time.

'_6:15. I better get the other up. We definitely don't need to be late on our first day of school' _shethought

She hurried out to her closest friend's room and knocked.

"Channary! Get up! I don't think you want to be late for school!" she heard a thump and smirked. '_She must have fallen out of bed again.'_

_"_I'm up….but can't I just….sleep in a little longer?"

"Not unless you want to be late for school."

She heard footsteps and then a door shutting in the girl's room. Satisfied that Nary was up she went go wake Tayen. She walked down the hall to a room on the other side of the mansion. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again but harder. She heard a groan on the other side, and smirked.

"It's time to get up! We have school today remember?"

"Shit! I totally forgot!" Texi heard movement and the door shut.

'_Well 2 down 2 to go.' _She thought with a sigh.

Mitexi walked down the hall to a room that was shared by Lunette and Aysel. Even though there were plenty of rooms they insisted they'd share a room. So Mitexi let them although she was puzzled by it. She walked into their room. There where 2 twin beads in front of her and Texi knew she won't be able to wake them up like she did with the other 2. She looked at her watch, it read 6:45. Then an idea came to mind. She smirked.

_'This'll be good.'_ She smirked as she went into there bathroom and got out 2 buckets and filled them with freezing cold water. She walk back over to them and evilly grinned.

"Wakey, wakey!" She dumped the buckets on the two girls.

Tayen and Channary were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"Sounds like Texi finally got those dumbasses up," Tay said with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah, and they only have 45 min. to get ready for school." They both laughed at that.

Finally Texi came down with a smirk on her face.

"That always does the trick."

"Did you really have to do that to them?" Nary asked with an amused expression.

"No, but I felt like it since I was bored."

Finally they were all at school with no harm done to Texi even though Lunette and Aysel were glaring daggers at her the whole way to school.

"We better get our schedules she we can see what classes we have together."

"Yeah, I agree with Nary."

"Well, first we need to find the office, Lune," Texi said with a bored expression as she looked at all the students around her.

The girls went in and found the office. The Secretary hadn't noticed them come in so Mitexi cleared her throat to get her attention. She looked up with a startled expression but then smiled.

"So you must be the new students!" she said as she handed them a Schedule. "Hope you enjoy your school year!" Aysel just groaned while the other just nodded and walked out.

"So let's see here. Well, it looks like we have art together. Other than that were all separated," Tay said with a annoyed look.

"I don't think it'll be that bad at least will see each other in art and at lunch. No biggie," Aysel said with a shrug.

"What do think Texi?" Lune asked.

"Hn," Mitexi said not really caring.

The first bell rang and they waved there goodbyes and headed off to look for their classes.

**Mitexi's POV**

I looked around at the doors numbers. I had Study Hall first, room 218. I couldn't find it any where. _'Let's see, I just past room 164. I think I'm lo-!' _I ran into something or more like someone….

"Watch where you're going bitch!" I looked up to dark red eyes. I glared at him. He had two-toned hair and he had quite a muscular figure.

"How about you hold your tongue or you'll regret it!" I said to him and continued my search for the room.

I finally found it. I walked in with an emotionless expression.

"Ah, Mitexi. It's nice of you to join us. Now could you take your seat over there." She pointed to an empty seat next to the two-toned jerk I bumped into early. I walked over there, not bothering to look up at the jerk. I sat down I just played with my clicker pen till I felt someone poke my back. I turned around and met yellow eye looking into mine.

"Yes?" I asked in a bored tone.

"I'm Ray and that's" pointing to my left, "Kai."

_'So the Jerk's name is Kai'_

"Yea and she wasn't looking where she was going bumped into me earlier," Kai said with no emotion.

"Whatever, Kai, you where the one who wasn't watching where you were going!"

"Kai! Mitexi! This is a study hall! You need to keep you mouths shut!" Mrs. White said to them.

I glared at her and then went back to my clicker pen.

**LUNCH TIME Normal POV**

Mitexi walked around the lunch and spotted the others. They with couple of the guys she met earlier, some which she did not know.

"Hey, Texi! We were wondering where you were," Tay said in a hyper voice.

"Are you sugar high again or what? Oh and the stupid Study Hall teacher wanted me to talk to her before lunch," Mitexi said in an irritated voice. Kai smirked at this and Mitexi just glared.

"Kai I wouldn't be smirking if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because she'll be yelling at you tomorrow morning," Mitexi said with a blank a expression on her face and went to sit next to Ray. Kai just glared at her and went back to leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"So are you guys having fun or what?" she asked the other 4.

"No I got yelled at by my Math and Science teacher for clicking my pen," Tay said with a bored expression, "and they said if I continue to do that they'll give me a detention. Oh and by the way meet Max and Tyson!"

Mitexi looked over at the 2. Max was really hyper and Tyson was a pig in her opinion. She snickered at the thought.

"So how was your morning, Selli and Lune?"

"I didn't do much except sleep and I got in trouble for not paying attention," Aysel said with a yawn. She wasn't eating today which surprised Mitexi but didn't show it.

"Mine was practically the same as Selli's morning except I talked to a red head named Tala who is in my English and math class. He's really nice and a big flirt. But he doesn't seem fond of some sluts in this school. He said three of them were Mariah, Hilary, and Merriam.

Mitexi thought a minute. Now she remembered. Those there seemed to wear not enough clothes or too tight of clothes. And they flirted with many of the guys and she didn't like it. Even though she didn't really like like any of the guys, it annoyed the hell out of her. Then she heard an annoying voice coming towards them. It was Hilary. She new that she was possessive of Tyson and Kai.

"Hello hunny! Did ya miss me?" She asked Kai while holding his arm.

"Hn," with that he jerked his arm away from her. Texi had enough of this and walked over to them.

"Hey, whore, I don't think Kai enjoys you very much. You might wanna beat it before you regret it." She turned and looked at texi with a smirk.

"Well if it isn't Mitexi! Are you jealous that he's mine and not yours?" she said with a smirk. I looked at her with a blank expression.

"No, more like I'm annoyed with your little sluty comments to the guys who don't seem to be enjoying you." She glared at Mitexi and walked up to her and said in dark tone.

"If you lay one finger on **MY** Kai, You'll regret it. Hear me?" Mitexi just stared at her with a blank blank expression

"Hn," and with that she stormed off back to her table. Texi let out sigh and rubbed her temples.

"You ok Texi?" Nary asked while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, and I think this'll be a long year," said while looking at the table where Hilary went off to. Kai just stared at her with a Blank expression then went back to to his normal pose.

**WALKING HOME Mitexi's POV**

I listened to the other conversations, not really caring. Tay said she was going strait to the indoor hot tub to relax. Lune and Nary decided they would go swimming for a little while in the pool inside (they have an outdoor and indoor pools and hot tubs). Selli was hungry again and decided she was going to eat then go play video games. As for me I was going to go to my room.

We all went to what we were going to do and headed to my room. My room had midnight black carpet black wall paper that had silver crescent moons and stars that shined when light touched them. My dresser, night stand, computer, desk and doors where also in silver color. My door and the curtains to the balcony were white with a black crescent moon with a black star in the middle of it on the curtains. My bed frame was silver and it had a black with silver stars on the canopy. My blanket was black with silver edging and had a silver crescent moon with a silver star in the middle. My pillows were similar too. I sat on bed and looked at the time. 3:30. (school gets out 2:55 since they are in high school. All are juniors).

_'Well, I might as well train as I have nothing else to do.'_ I walked out the balcony doors and and stood in the center. I took out my blade and launched it.

_'Hello Crest. How are you?' _the blade span faster as I asked.

_/Hyper since we haven't trained in a while/ _with that the blade took off and circled my feet a few times zoomed off. I giggled at her comment. She was fun to have around except that she loved to interrupt your thoughts a lot. I got the sudden feeling I was being watched. I looked around and spotter a Mansion not very far away from here. I looked a little closer and saw a figure leaning against the building watching me.

"Crest return to me now," I said and the blade came to my hand.

_/What's the matter mistress/_

'_There's man over there watching me'_

_/Do not realize that that's Kai or what/_

'_Oh great. Now I'm stuck living next to him/_

With that I gave a death glare to him and walked back inside.

**Kai's POV**

I smirked as she went back inside. She definitely didn't like being watched. At least I knew she beyblades. I walked back inside to do my homework that I decided not to do at school. _'If I don't finish it all I still have study hall tomorrow.'_ I went to my desk to do my Homework. '_I'll log to MSN in a little bit'_

_/Why do always go on there/_

'_Well I have nothing better to do.'_

_/Well you could train, you haven't for about a week/_

'_Yeah, I know. Maybe later when it's dark out so at least you can some out of you beyblade'_

_/Sounds like a deal to me/_

With that he left my mind.

**Me: **Well done with this chappie!

**Mitexi: **Finally……(glares)

**Me:** I'd shut up if I were you. You were the one who ate my cookie! (takes out the Mallet)

**Mitexi:** alright! I'll shut up! (runs and hides in the corner)

**Max: **(stares at them and sweat drops) Well REVIEW before Rissa has a fit…..


	2. Channary'd POV and MSN Talk! lol

**Me: **(listening to "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani) I'm so tired! Writing the first story took….hmmmm….maybe 8 hours……yea something like that. I think it was short but it took awile.

**Channary: **Don't worry you'll get the hang of this if you keep writing! (Grins)

**Tayen: **Yeah! And who knows. You could decide to write more stories within the summer if you don't stop on this one!

**Mitexi: **…….. (Kai comes in)…….. (glares)

**Kai: **What's your problem?

**Mitexi: **You! (glares)

**Me:** …… (looks at both of them) Could some one tell me what crawled up their asses and died?

**Aysel: **Kai pulled a prank on her this morning and got really pissed at him so she gave him a good kick in the gut.

**Me: **(glares at them both) Would you 2 just get along? Sheesh, makes me wonder if it was such a good idea to put them in the story.

**Mitexi: **What? I wanna be in the story just not with him really.

**Me: **Right…..Would someone do the disclaimer?

**Lunette: **Rissa does not own Beyblade only her characters, their bit beasts, and the plots.

CHAPTER 2

CHANNARY'S POV

It was Friday and I was glad too much of school can give you a major headache. Ray and I decided that tomorrow me and the other girls would to the skate park to meet up with Ray and the others. I was unsure whether Texi would wanna come because of Kai. She and him haven't gotten off to a good start like the rest of us. He's played pranks on him while she's given him a few mouthy words. She's even threatened him once but decided not to do it. But she's come'n.

_'At least she hasn't tried to kill him' _she thought as they arrived at school.

"Hey Channary, are you ready for tomorrow?" Ray asked with a grin.

"Sure I guess. It took awhile to convince Texi but she's come'n," I replied with a shrug.

"Cool, see you in science!"

"Yeah, see you," with that ray took off towards his study hall where he, Kai, and Texi had class together. _'I feel sorry for Texi. She has Be with Kai in all her classes'_

I made my way down the hall to my first class; Math. I didn't do so well in math. It wasn't my strongest subject but at least I pass. I made my way to the back where I sat next to Tala who was talking to Bryan.

"Hey, Channary!" Tala said with a smile.

"Hey, Tala. What ya talk'n bout?"

"We're trying to figure out what prank to pull on Merriam. She's getting really annoying." Bryan said with shrug.

"How bout you put frogs in her locker or something?" I really didn't have experience on prank pulling only Texi and Tay did, since they did it often.

"Nah, that's kinda old. Is there anything else you can think of?"

"How about Oil? From what I heard from Tay and Texi that it takes forever to get out of your hair. Otherwise you could go and ask them yourselves, they've pulled so many pranks I don't even remember them all."

"Jeeze I'd hate to mess with them, for all I know they could pull a prank on me if I got them mad." He said while shaking his head, "I heard she's been getting much shit from Kai."

"Yup, she's really pissed at him. I heard her talking with Tay on a prank they could pull. So far I don't know what it is."

The bell rang and we quieted down when the teacher walked in. He was really mean and tried to do anything to get you a detention. He started droning on and on about this stupid algebra shit. I didn't really care much since this stuff was easy. I started drawing doodles on my paper when the bell finally rang. I made my way to Science where Ray and I often ended up being partners in the experiments. Not that I minded though. I sat down Next to him He grinned at me.

"So how was Math?"

"Boring. I knew the stuff he was teaching so I didn't pay attention and when we were assigned homework I got that done a minute before the bell rang." I muttered with a shrug.

"Well, that ain't too bad. At least you don't have homework already," he said with a bored expression. I just smiled at him.

LUNCH

"Hay, Nary!" Tayen said with a small wave. I smiled and waved back. The others all gave a small wave and a smile before returning to their conversations. I noticed Tala had joined us and was flirting with Lunette. I smirked. I went and sat next to Ray and Tayen.

"Oh god, in English class was a wreck. Spencer and the other players kept bugging me today. It got really annoying and that stupid little short freak kept asking me out. Its like he doesn't know what the word no means!" I groaned

"Hey at least you don't have them for the rest of the afternoon," ray said with and apologetic smile.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled. Then that's when I heard Mariah. That stupid pink hair bitch got really annoying and was in all my classes.

"Hey, Ray, what are you doing tonight?" she asked sexily.

"None of your fucking business."

"Awww, but Ray, I wanted you to come with me to my house!" she whinned with a pout.

"I don't think Ray wants to go with you tonight. Besides he coming over to my house so we can finish our science and then prepare for tomorrow." I replied with a black expression.

"I wasn't asking you, Bitch. Besides _we_ planned this Wednesday."

"Oh really, and I'm pretty sure hasn't said he would." I looked at her and she had stunned expression so I continued, "Plus Ray and I planned this Monday."

She gave me a death glare that could kill but I was unaffected by and gave her just as cold one. With that she stomped off toward Hilary. Ray looked at me with an amused expression.

"You have some guts going against her like that. Normally No one lives to tell the tale!" he said with a grin. I laughed.

LATER THAT NIGHT/ CHANNARY"S ROOM

My room was unique. The walls were red and the carpet, the curtains, and the doors were black. She had silver silk blankets and a black canopy with silver edging. Her pillows were silver but they had Yin-yang signs on them. I had a black dresser off to the side and a computer and desk that were also black. I went and sat on my bed and thought over school. I realized a little earlier this week that I liked Ray a lot and thought about him often. He even showed me his Beyblade and Bit beast. I was fasinated by his Bit beast.

_/ I like drigger. Every time you meet up with him I go and talk to drigger/_

_'Oh? And is my bit beast crushing on a certain white tiger'_

_/ Uh, no…/ _I snickered.

'_Right' _With that Lunar left my mind.

I decided to see who was on MSN. I noticed a few people on, one which was Ray.

**Little Kitten says: **Hey Ray, Tala, Kai, Lune, and Tay!

**A cutie wit a Bootie says: **Hi-ya, Nary!

**Phoenix says: **Hn

**A hottie wit a Body says: **Hey!

**Sexy Tiger says:** Hey Nary! Wat up?

**Little Kitten says: **n2m, u?

**A cutie wit a Bootie says: **same for all of us, lol

**Little Kitten says: **u guys ready 2g2 the sk8 park tomorrow?

**A hottie wit a body says: **Yup, and im gonna kick some sk8er ass!

**Phoenix says: **Tala dream on. Wouldn't be able to kick mine so quit ur Boasting!

**A hottie wit a body says: **is that a bet?

**Phoenix says: **hn

**A hottie wit a body says: **I take it's a yes

**Sexy Tiger says: **…

**Little Kitten says: **…

**A cutie wit a Bootie says: **…

**Little Kitten says: **u guys argue 2 much

**A hottie wit a body says: **so…

_(shadows nightmare has signed)_

**Phoenix says: **well look wat the cat dragged in…

**Shadows Nightmare: **Shut it Hiwatari (sp?)

**Phoenix says: **(snickers)

**A hottie wit a body says: **hey texi!

**Sexy Tiger says: **Hey Mitexi! Wat up?

**Little Kitten says: **Texi!

**A hottie wit a body says: **Hey!

**Shadows Nightmare: **Hey guys, n2m here. Just finished some stupid English homework

**A hottie wit a body says: **So wat time r we gonna meet at the sk8 park? Wait a sec, where is this place located?

**Sexy Tiger says: **oh yea, I forgot u don't kno where it is. How bout me and the guys come by and pick ya up at 12:00?

**Shadows Nightmare: **Sounds good to me. U can even have some lunch here before we go, k?

**Sexy Tiger says: **Sounds good 2 me! How bout u kai, tala?

**A hottie wit a body says: **Sure!

**Phoenix says: **yea, as long as Mitexi doesn't put rat poison in my food! (glares)

**Shadows Nightmare: **I don't make the food, our cook does. Besides I wouldn't put poison in ur food even though you make my life a living hell (glares back)

**Phoenix says: **and im proud of it (grins evilly)

**Shadows Nightmare: **(rolls eyes)

**Little Kitten says: **Well I g2g. cya tomorrow guys

**Sexy Tiger says: **later!

**A hottie wit a body says: **Bye!

_(little kitten signing out)_

I crawled into bed thinking about Kai and Texi. _They would make a good couple...that's if they got over their stubborness and pride. _With that she turned off the light and let sleep take over me….

**Me: **(stares at nothing)…

**Mitexi:** What's wrong with her?

**Kai: **How am I suppose to know?

**Max: **ummm………..just review and maybe she'll come out of that state…..

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I would like **5 more** reviews before I'll update!

Thank you to the following for reviewing:

1.) Saber Ice  
2.) Ksarap (reveiwed twice!)  
3.)unknown dark preitess


	3. Morning Craziness

**Me:** Ok I'm really irritated by 2 things! 1.) Ming-Ming is really frick'n annoying! (saw her this morning on Beyblade and OMG! And 2.) Someone is using my hotmail e-mail addy. I'm using my yahoo account and I don't want to use it anymore. I want to use my other one but someone is using it so I can't change my e-mail thing on here! It really ticks me off.

**Mitexi: **if I were you people I'd read and review to make her happy or at least find out who the culprit is in using her e-mail account…..

**Lunette: **yea I agree with Texi, Rissa's in a Foul mood……and I don't want to be any part of it.

**Me: **(curse's under her breath)

**Aysel:** ….I think I'll leave before she attacks me…… (runs out the door)

**Tayen: **(sighs) Channary could u do the Review?

**Channary: **Yea, Rissa does not own beyblade, only her characters, their bit beasts and the plots.

NORMAL POV EARLY SATURDAY MORNING

Mitexi grumbled as the sun crept into her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at the time; 9:05am. She decided to get up since she'd have to meet the guys at noon. She went into the bathroom took a shower and got dressed. She went to go look for her skate board and on the way out of her room she met with one of the maids that often come to deal with morning work. Her name was Nuray meaning New Moon. She was Tayen's favorite maid and often talked to her after she done with their work. She couldn't blame Tayen for liking her. For one their names meant the same thing and they loved to have sugar. To her sugar meant getting sick.

"Nuray, could you please go wake the others? We will be meeting with the guys at noon to have lunch then go to the skate park afterward."

"Yes miss, I will do that after I put these flowers into the bathroom down the hall." She replied with a smile and walked away.

Mitexi, went down stairs and out to the garage. The garage fit 7 different cars. 2 spots were used for storage. The other spots held our vehicles. Since we were all 16 or 17 we all had are own car. Hers was a 2005 Mercedes-Benz SL65 AMG. It was Navy blue with a red Phoenix on both sides and a black one on the hood that stretched to the back. The black phoenix looked much like Crescent Moon, her Sacred Phoenix. The red phoenix was something she just had to put on there, put couldn't quite remember the reason. She got a new car whenever she wanted because of all money that was given to her after her mother's death.

She walked over to her car unlocked and looked around for her board. At last she found it…….under the seat. Her board was red with her Phoenix on it. The board was custom made and she loved it. She left the garage and went get some food from the cook who made eggs and pancakes (I don't like sausage). Finally the others were down here. Mitexi just glared at them.

"Took ya long enough to get your asses down here."

"Well, I was trying to find my board which I found under my bed," Tayen said while she took a plate of food and sat across from Mitexi. Everyone else did the same and sat where they normally sat.

"Me and Lunette couldn't find our boards either, but found them in our closet," Aysel replied with an embarrassed expression.

"It didn't take long to find my board, but I waited for Tayen to find her's," Channary said with a shrug.

Mitexi left the table and went up to her room and out on the balcony. She launched Crest and let her spin around and jump over objects.

_/Mistress, what's wrong/_

'_It's nothing Crest'_

_/I've known you since you were a child and I know when something's up/_

'_Not now Crest. I'll talk about it later, that's if Hiwatari (sp?) doesn't piss me off'_

_/You got some serious issues with him…/_

'_Oh? And what do you know'_

_/More than you obviously/_

'_I'm insulted'_

_/You should be/_

Mitexi just glared at the blade. She felt the presence of being watched again. She looked over to the mansion a little ways away. She Spotted Kai leaning against the wall again. _'Why the hell is he watching me, I swear he's trying to drive me up the wall'._

"Crest come here." The blade flew to her hand and caught it with little effort. She turned around giving Kai a death glare and the middle finger and walked back into her room.

KAI"S POV

I watched her retreating back. I smirked at what she did. She was one feisty girl. He walked back into his house to find his board. My Skate bored was Black with a flaming Red Phoenix that looked like his phoenix Dranzer. I found the board behind my door and walked down to the living room. Tala was there reading a magazine with his Board. His Board was also custom made. His board was Navy blue with his Wolf Wolborg on it.

"Tala what are you doing here so early?"

"I thought I come by early so we could go over to the girls' place a little sooner than the other." I shook my head and smirked.

"You only want to go over there to Flirt with Lunette isn't that right?" I sneered. He blushed but recovered quickly.

"Hey at least I'm not an enemy to one person in particular," he said with a knowing smirk. I just glared.

"Well, its not my fault she gets annoying with her cold remarks."

"Since when did you care?"

"I don't."

"Right." He sneered. I just gave him 'better shut up or you'll regret it' glare. He shrugged and went back to reading the magazine.

MITEXI"S POV

I went over to my Stereo, and put on a CD and started singing "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. As I sung I cleaned up my room a bit.

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

_Your know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone else live for in this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You're wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just you so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_Some shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

_When you're broken_

_That was me whenever I was with you_

_Always ending_

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

_You know you did it _

_I'm gone_

_To find someone else worth living for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone _

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

When the song ended I skipped the next three to "You found me" by Kelly Clarkson.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe _

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

By the time I was done singing I hadn't realized I was being watched. I turned around to the door to find Kai leaning against the door frame with his eyes closed and arms folded. He looked at me with a blank expression.

"How long have you been listening to me?" I asked with a glare

"A little bit after you started the song."

"So you've been watching me this whole time and you didn't even say anything!"

"I didn't want to interrupt you," he said with a shrug and then walked into my room and looked around.

"You have no manners," I said with a sigh. I looked at the clock. 11:30am.

"Come on. Let's get ready for lunch and wait for the others," he followed me out and walked down the hall.

"Well have you 2 been?" he asked with a smirk. I growled and was about ready to give him a good kick in the ass, when strong arms pulled me back into a well toned chest.

"Keep your cool. He's only mess'n with ya," Kai whispered in my ear. I shivered. He smirked at my reaction and let me go. I so wanted kill him for that, but ignored it and walked into the kitchen. The cook's name was Dysis. She loved to make a lot of food, it was quite amusing.

"Hello Miss Mitexi!"

"Hey Dysis, could you make lunch for me and my friends. There'll be 10 of us all together."

"Yes right away Miss!"

I walked out of the kitchen to see Lunette giggling at Tala and Kai smirking. Kai looked my but only for a moment. I looked at Tala. He was dripping wet!

"Lune! What the fuck did you do!" I asked smirking.

"I spilt the bucket of water on him which I was taking up to Nary's room."

"Go get him a Towel. We don't need our friend to freeze."

"Alright," she said still giggling. She raced up to the bathroom and brought back a towel. "Here you go!"

"Thanks," he muttered. I motioned Lune to come here.

"Think you do that to Kai?" I whispered. She grinned evilly. Even though she never played pranks often she still learned from me and Tay.

"Yea, sure, I'll do it to him in about 5 min," she whispered and then went upstairs to fill the bucket again.

5 MIN. LATER

I saw Lune come down the stairs behind Kai. She cautiously made her way behind Kai. His eyes were closed and his arms were folded over his chest. She finally dumped the Bucket on him. He jumped and his eyes shot open with shock written all over his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lune and I couldn't hold it in any longer. We burst out laughing, but he wasn't happy and was glaring at Lune.

"It (giggle) wasn't (giggle) her (giggle)!" I said and laughed even harder with tears in my eyes. Before I knew I was running from him outside and was slowing down due to all my laughter. He caught me, holding on around my waist with my arms to my side. I was still laughing and started to squirm. He then started tickling me and he didn't stop.

"Kai! (giggle) Stop! (giggle) Please! (giggle)." He finally stopped but still held me down to the ground where I fell from laughing and his tickling. I was all soaked from him. I was claming down when the thought of him screaming out when the water came down him returned to my mined. I started laughing again and it stopped to minutes later. I looked up to Kai who was smirking at me. He then picked me up and through me over his shoulder. I shrieked at that and started pounding on his back.

"God damn it Kai! Put me down this instant!" I shouted. I couldn't see him but I knew he was smirking. I growled in frustration. So I let him take me into the house where everybody was since I was just wasting my breath on trying to get him to put me down. When we got into the room everyone stared then started laughing.

"I caught the culprit!" Kai said with a smirk. I growled again and folded my arms. Tay came up to me.

"Do something to make him put you down or he'll most likely hold you like that for the rest of the day," she whispered to me. My face turned to pure shock.

"What should I do? I've kicked him, punched him and threatened him but he won't put me down."

"Do something! It might be something you'll dread to do but if ya wanna get down I suggest you do it." After she said that she walked back over to max and sat down in front of him by the couch. I thought for a moment.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered in a dark tone to him.

"Hmmmm…..I want to annoy the hell out of you."

"I'll let do that tonight when we watch movies but I don't wan to be stuck on your shoulder for the rest of the day."

"……..fine, but I'll be double annoying then I would be." I sighed at least he was going to put me down. He dropped me on the couch and went and sat on the couch.

"I'll be back in second. I have to get changed." I said and glared at Kai. He just smirked back knowing that he annoyed the hell out of me. I stalked off to my room and changed. I came back and we ate out lunches. I thought for moment on how we ere going to get the guys to the skate park since they walked from Kai's place.

"Each guy will have to go with one of us since our cars hold only 2 people. Besides there are 5 cars and 10 people," I said finally and everyone nodded. I got my Bored and went to my Car. It sat outside as I just washed it and let it dry in the sun. The guys all stared at my car.

"Alright enough staring at my car!" I laughed as they snapped out of they're stares. Tala got in with Lune, Tyson got in with Selli, Max got in with Tay, Ray got in with Nary, and Kai had no choice but to come with me. He got in and sat there with his eyes closed and arms folded. I put in a NOW 18 CD and turned up the volume close to max. I buckled up and revved up the engine. I accelerate out of the drive way and went flying by Tay and Max. They let me get ahead of them since I was the only one who knew where the skate park was so I went ahead.

We finally got to the skate park and went Board'n for quite awhile. It was 6:00pm when we decided to head back to our Mansion. I forgot Kai was going to annoy the hell out of me tonight and when I locked my doors to the car he picked my up and through me over his shoulder. I shrieked from surprise. Then I growled. He just smirked and walked into the house with me on his shoulder.

**Me: **OMG! This has to be the longest chapter ever! (remembers the fact that she can't use her e-mail here)

**Mitexi:** (still on Kai's shoulder) Rissa! Can you tell Kai to put me down already?

**Me: **(looks at mitexi and then walks into her room)

**Kai: **(smirks at texi) Awww, that's too bad rissa is mad and doesn't wan to be bothered.

**Mitexi: **(growls)

**Kai: **REVIEW!

**Mitexi: **What the fuck are you so happy about?

**Kai: **That I get to annoy you in the next chapter

**Thank You for Reviewing Chapter 2:**

Unknown dark priestess

ksarap

ChaoticPhoenix27

**I did say I wanted 5 reviews and only got 3, but oh well………**


	4. wow

**Me: **OK! Another chappie!

**Mitexi: **…..im gonna so kill you…. (glares)

**Kai: **(grins) I so love you Rissa! This chapter is going to be one hell of a good one!

**Me: **(sweat drops) OK, someone's obviously happy…..

**Tala:** he'll probably enjoy himself in this one

**Me: **no kidding. Maxie, could you do the disclaimer?

**Maxie: **Rissa does not own beyblade only the characters, their bitbeasts, and the plot

**Me: **On with the Story!

**Authors NOTE: I have drawn the characters to the story but I have to get a scanner or go to work with my dad to scan them. I have them Drawn and their Bitbeast. **

MITEXI"S POV

I went to make some popcorn because we decided to watch the "Jeepers Creepers" (I've never seen this movie and never want to unless I'm with my friends, But I heard it was scary so that's why I chose it) (sp?). I wasn't very found of scary movies because the gore and stuff often reminded me of my past. _'I really shouldn't watch these movies. Too much could easily make me scared.' _I was too deep in thought to realize Kai had come up behind me and had a bucket of water in his hands. I turned slightly when he dumped the bucket on me. I gasped from shock and the coldness.

"DAMN YOU KAI!" I turned around jumped on him getting him wet as well. He grunted as he fell. "Jeeze don't you have any common Sense that I'm trying to get popcorn ready?" He looked at me with a fake hurt expression. I just glared.

"Sorry, but I get to annoy the rest of the night remember?" I just groaned and I got off of him.

"Finish making the popcorn. I'm going to get changed." He scowled at me but went to finish making the popcorn.

I went up to my room and changed into a pair of swishy navy pants (those pants that are windbreakers and but all the way up) and into a navy tank top. I came back and saw them putting in the movie. I sat down on the floor in front of Kai with a blanket and a pillow since all the other god spots were taken. The movie started and 20 min. into the movie Kai poked me. I turned to him and acted as if he didn't do anything. He poked me again and I ignored him, he continued for about 5 more minute till I grabbed his hand when he was about to do it again. I turned to look at him he grinned evilly at me. I glared and gripped his hand harder. He winced. I let go of his hand with a satisfied smirk and turned back to the movie. I was starting to get a little scared of the movie because I was starting to remember my past that I wish for it to remain forgotten. Kai had noticed my reactions when things started to getting really nasty during the movie. He grabbed me which made me jump slightly. I turned to look at him and he saw my frightened expression. He pulled me up into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was a little startled by his actions but relaxed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep right away.

I woke up to the bickering of Channary and Aysel. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was still in Kai's lap. I looked at him and grin sheepishly. He just gave me a faint smile then looked to the others that were bickering. I got off his lap and stretched.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"We want-"

"Never mind don't tell me. I'm going to go up to my room. Later guys!"

I went up to my room and walked out onto my balcony. There was a cool breeze that gave me goose bumps. I took my blade out and launched it.

_/Mistress is something wrong/_

'_I don't know Crest…I just…oh I don't know' _I sat down and brought my knees to my chest.

_/Something must be wrong…Are you frightened young one/_

'_That movie did frighten me, but Kai comforted me.'_

_/hmmmm………I don't know what to tell you. Maybe you need human advice…/_

'_Maybe' _I held out my hand and the blade came back to my hand. It was Clear night with a New moon out. Tayen's Strongest power would come from it if battles tomorrow or the next day. I decided to go down to the pool. I had forgotten to change out of bikini that I had changed into this morning. My bikini was just navy blue that mixed with my hair and eyes. I went down to indoor pool, but decided to go to the outdoor one. The outdoor one looked very unique. There was an underground cave and the only way you could get to it would be to swim down to the deepest part. I was the only one who could reach it since I was fittest out of my friends. There was also a waterfall that was above the cave. There were many rainforest plants growing that grew well during the summer and during the winter went into some kind of hibernation. It was strange but I didn't mind. I walked up to the waterfall and sat at the top. I stood up and took off my swishy pants and tank top. I stood with back facing the drop. I then jumped into the water and flipped so that when I went in the water I'll be facing the entrance to the cave.

KAI POV

'_I've looked everywhere for her and she's no where in sight!'_

I walked back to the living room where everyone was.

"Do any of you no where I'll find Mitexi? I've looked in her room and pretty everywhere else."

"Have you looked down by the pool?" Channary questioned.

"Yes and she not there."

"Which pool did you check?"

"What do mean 'which'?"

"We have 2 pools; one outdoors and the other indoors." Tayen said in a level tone.

"Oh…well I only checked the indoor one."

"When you go to the out door one you may not see her because she is most likely in the cave under the waterfall"

"So I have to get changed and go under the waterfall to get to her?"

"Yeah, aren't you good at swimming though?"

"Yes."

"Then this will be easy for you. None of us can get down to the cave because are lungs are not strong enough," Lunette said with boredom in her voice.

"Okay then." I left and went to change in the bathroom. I changed into some black boxer looking shorts (I don't know what u call them ok? ok.). I went to the outside pool. It was really warm and humid out so it would be fine for swimming. I looked around notice how well built the area looked. I waded into the water and dove in the rest the way. I looked around in clear water. I saw the bubbles that indicated where the waterfall was and swam toward it. I came up for air and took a breath of air and dove down again. I looked at the wall. _'It must be farther down than I thought.'_ I kept swimming until I noticed an opening. I quickly swam for it and swam in and up I finally broke the surface and took a few breaths. I looked around. The walls shown of blues, purples, greens and many other colors. I got out and noticed the cave was really big. I walked around till I noticed Mitexi sitting on a rock with her feat in a pool of what looked like a hot spring. She had a curvy body in all the right places which looked nice in her bikini. I walked over to her quietly.

"So this is where you wondered off to?" She jumped with surprise and turned to glare at me

MITEXI"S POV

I jumped and glared at him. I didn't realize that he was behind me and even more surprised that he got in here.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I questioned out of boredom. He came and sat next to and put his feet into the hot spring.

"I was wondering where you went," he replied. I just rolled my eyes and slid into the hot spring. I swam over to the deeper part of it and went under the surface. I came up noticed Kai staring at me.

"See something you like?" I asked with a smirk with my hands on my hips. I saw him shake his head and my smirk grew. He glared.

"Rid that smirk from your face. I don't see anything amusing."

"Oh really, and who's gonna make me?" I asked knowing fully he was going to.

"Me." And with that he came after me with me laughing none stop. I ran around in the hot spring even though it was sort of hard to run in the water. I started to get tired and slowed down. He caught me and wrapped his are around my waist. I squirmed still laughing. I finally stopped and wiped the tears from eyes and looked up to him. He was smirking at me. I just stared. He had a fine toned body and I was surprised I never noticed since I was usually the first to notice out of my group to say something about people's appearances. I glared at him as I realized I was staring at him and turned away folding my arms over my chest with a small tinge of pink on my face. His smirk grew.

"See something you like, little one?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered. I knew he felt but oh well.

"Why would you care?" I said with boredom in my voice. I had a feeling he was scowling. But I didn't expect him to start tickling me again. I squirmed and laughed so much he let me go. I all most fell into the water head first but caught my self. I quickly darted passed him still laughing. I got out of the pool and made my way to the colder water that led out of the cave. I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself. Then I was about to jump into the water when I was slightly pushed which knocked me off making me fall into the water. I came up quickly I saw Kai grin at me innocently. I just glared. Then he smirked and I had a feeling I should run. I quickly dove under the water and swam as fast as I could to the exit. I knew he was behind me so I made a mad dash for the exit and swam into the bubbles of the waterfall. I came up quickly and gasped because I didn't as big of breath as I should have before I made the dive. I looked around and quickly made my way to ledge and climbed to where my clothes and towel was. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. I sat on the edge and looked around for Kai. I didn't see him which made me confused.

_'I thought he was right behind me because I knew I felt something rub against my leg…' _I was too busy looking over the water to notice a figure behind me. He came up behind me.

"Boo." I jumped and almost fell off the cliff but was grabbed around the waist and pulled into a well toned chest. At that instant I knew it was Kai.

"I thought you were behind me?"

"I was but decided to hold back and swim in the opposite direction."

"Well, you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"You get scared often yet you don't show it in front of others. Why's that?" I was quiet for a minute.

"It's because of my past…" I said close to the whisper. He lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"Tell me," his voice was soft. I took his hand and made him sit next to me on the ledge.

"My father was an alcoholic. He'd often come home drunk and abuse my mother and me. He'd usually beat my mother and if he wanted more after her he'd come for me,"

I said and looked down at the water. "He raped me and beat me often. Then my mother died. It broke my heart to see her go and rage had filled me. But I leaned quickly to hide all emotions. I didn't like my father and hated him every second of my life. Then couple years later after my mother's death, I ran away and met up with Channary and the others."

NORMAL POV

Kai wiped the single tear that slid down her cheek. She looked up to him and with a sad smile.

"That's why I hade my emotions, so I don't get hurt anymore."

"Does that mean you won't open up for me?" She stared at him then punched him in the arm playfully.

"Kai, you like to push you luck don't you?" He grinned and pulled Mitexi closer to him. She looked up to him surprised. What surprised her most was that he placed his lisp over her soft ones. She was shocked at first but put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She broke the kiss a few seconds later in need of air. She blushed.

"You look cute when blush," he said in a whisper. She blushed even more and turned away.

"Can we keep this between us so Selli and Ty don't go rubbing it in our faces or anything?" I asked while standing up. He held her hand as they climbed down the waterfall.

"Yeah, I think it'd be a smart idea." When they reached the doors that led into the living room, they let go of their hands and walked in. To their surprise, everyone was missing. They both exchanged looks. They went up to Channary's room and listened. They heard Ray talking to Channary with her giggling. Then they went to Tayen's room. She didn't hear anything so peaked in. She saw Tayen in Maxes arms sleeping. She smiled. She closed the door and walked over to Aysel's and Lunette's room. She peeked in saw Aysel in the arms of Tyson sleeping against the bed. She smirked.

'_If only I had my camera…' _

She closed the door and walked to the closest spare bedroom where she thought Lunette and Tala were. She stopped in front of the door when she heard giggling. She looked to Kai. He just shrugged and walked back to her room. She looked at the door one last time then went to her room as well.

KAI"S POV

I looked around her room. Her dark colored room was comforting. I looked to the bathroom where Mitexi went in and I heard the shower turn on. I looked at everything with interest. I went and laid on her king sized bed.

_/Is something the matter master/_

_'No Dranzer. Just thinking…'_

_/About Mitexi/_

_'Yes. I haven't seen her beybattle yet and I'm curious as to how good she is.'_

_/She is strong and her aura is unusual to me, but familiar/_

_'So she has a Bit Beast I take it?'_

_/Yes, A strong and Familiar one too. Can't say where I've come across this aura once before but it wasn't as strong/_

_'Hmmm……Maybe we'll see tomorrow Dranzer'_

Mitexi came out of the bathroom with her hair already dried. She wore a navy silk tank top and navy silk pants. She looked to me with a hand on her hip. I just smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and came over to the bed and crawled under the covers. I got up and went into the bathroom to clean up and change into something more comfortable.

MITEXI"S POV

I watched him go into the bathroom.

_'Crest?'_

_/Yes mistress/_

_'Was that the "advice" you were talking about?' _she chuckled.

_/Yes, why do ask/ _I smiled slightly.

_'Oh, no reason!"_

_/If you say so/ _with that she left my mind and I thought over the conversation. I looked to Kai as he came out. He wore boxers and no shirt. I blushed and looked away. He smirked and crawled next to me. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Night, Kai," I said softly.

"Night, Texi," With that I let sleep take over me.

**Me:** So did ya like?

**Kai: **Stares at rissa as if she was insane ……you've lost you mind I swear….

**Me: **I don't have a mind Kai so duh! ANYWAYS **Review! **


	5. morning battle

**Me: sry guys for the waiton anupdate……have been very busy shopping for a bikini, lol. Oh well, I did finally find one that is black.**

**Mitexi: I like your bikini, although mine isbetter!**

**Me: Believe what you wanna believe.**

**Kai: … (stares at us)**

**Me: See something you like Kai? (smirks)**

**Kai: (snaps out of his trance) Wa? Oh…a no!**

**Mitexi: Ok, Kai, whatever you say. (Grins)**

**Max: I might as well do the disclaimer unless you want toRay?**

**Ray: Alright. Rissa doesn't own beyblade, only her characters, their bitbeast, and the plot.**

**Me: On with the Story now!**

* * *

Mitexi awoke to the sunlight beaming into her room. She blinked a few times and realized what happened last night. Her eyes widened when she felt someone slightly grip her waist a little tighter.

'So it wasn't a dream…' She slightly smiled to her self and decided to figure out how she was going to get out of his grasp without waking Kai. She slightly turned to look at Kai. She slowly sat up and move to the edge of the bed when felt 2 arms come around her waist. She looked back at Kai. It looked as though he was still sleeping but she had a funny feeling that he wasn't. She started to move again when she was suddenly pulled back making her lie on her back with Kai on top of her preventing her from moving. She slightly shrieked in surprise. She looked up to Kai to see him smirking at her. She just scowled not knowing what he was up to.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know," he replied still smirking evilly. She just glared. Then she blushed as she realized how he was sitting on her. He was straddling her waist yet he wasn't putting weight on her and then he held her hands next to her head. She blushed even redder. He just smirked even more (- is that possible? -). Then he placed his mouth over hers and kissed her. She kissed back. He nibbled her lower lip seeking entrance into her mouth. She willingly allowed him in. Their tongues battled for dominance till they broke apart for air. He smiled at her and got off her. She grinned. She got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Kai went to the balcony door and looked out. It seemed as though it had rained last night since everything was wet, but the sun was bright as it rose. He walked back over to the bed and turned on the T.V.

'Wonder what the others are up to…' he smirked at that knowing they'd most likely freak when they would wake up.

**CHANNARY'S ROOM**

Channary awoke when she felt slight movement against her. She turned to see Ray sleeping next to her. She smiled at how cute he looked, but awoke and looked into her eyes. They both blushed and turned away. She sat up and looked at Ray again.

"How'd ya sleep?" She asked with a small smile.

"Good, you?"

"Like never before!" She laughed at her comment and Ray just grinned. "I'm going to take a shower, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." She got up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Ray just watched her go and decided to sleep a little longer.

**TAYEN'S ROOM**

Max opened his eyes and looked around the room. He felt movement against him and saw Tayen cuddled up against him. He smiled at the midnight haired girl. He looked at the clock. '9:15'

'I think I better get her up.' He slightly shook her. She moved and looked up meeting his eyes. She blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled and sat up.

"It's Ok Tay. You weren't bothering me." She grinned and got up. She went over to her closet and pulled out some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Maxie, if ya want you can go take a shower but we may go swimming a little later."

"No thanks, if we're going swimming I'll take one afterward. I'm gonna head down stairs and wait for everyone."

"Alright, see ya Maxie."

He left and went down stairs and turned on the T.V.

**AYSEL'S ROOM**

Aysel awoke to movement. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Tyson who was also awake. She blushed a bright pink.

"Morning," he said with a smile.

"Morning, did ya sleep well?"

"Yup, you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get changed, if I'm not mistaken we'll be going swimming later."

"Ok, I'm going out to living room. See ya!" Tyson walked out of the room and noticed Max sitting on the couch. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yup, so what you watching?"

"Nothing good I can tell ya that," Max said with a bored expression.

"God, I'm starving!"

"You always are," Max and Tyson turned around to see Tala with his arm around Lunette's waist. "If ya ask me you're a bottomless pit."

"Whatever." Max laughed at his reply.

"Did you guys bring your Shorts for swimming? Cause that's wat we'll be doing later," Lunette said.

"Yea we did."

"Alright, we'll have breakfast as soon as Texi gets her ass out here."

"Why do we have to wait for her?" Tyson whined.

"Because she's the one who decides what we'll eat."

"Oh…"

**MITEXI'S ROOM**

Mitexi came out of the bathroom in her usual outfit accept without her jacket. She looked to Kai.

"You can go get changed and if you want you can take a shower, but we'll be going swimming a little later again with the others."

"How come?" Kai asked out of curiosity.

"Well, every Sunday we all go swimming to get away from all our hard work from the week. And besides its fun."

"Oh, ok." He went it to the bathroom and changed and came out.

"Well, let's go. I have a feeling Ty is hungry." Mitexi said and walked out with Kai behind her. She walked out to living room and everyone looked at her and Kai. "Do guys have a staring problem or what?"

"No, but we're hungry."

"Well, I could have told ya that. How about we have pancakes, eggs, and Bacon?"

"Sure, sounds good." Tala Said.

Mitexi walked into the kitchen and told their cook what they wanted. She walked out to living room again. "The food will be done in 20 min. I'm going to go outside in the mean time."

"Alright, see ya then!" Lunette said while waving.

Mitexi walked out to the forest which was behind the pool. She didn't realize that Kai was following her and launched her blade at a tree. Her blade circled the tree 3 times and gained speed in going so. On the last circling it rammed itself into the tree.

"Crest hit it again harder!" Her blade sped away from the tree a few feet and then turned around and rammed into the tree at top speed. The tree began to crack. Mitexi smirked. "Crest hit it one last time!" With that the Blade rammed into the tree making it fall with a load crash. Her blade came back to her hand.

"That was good accept I can do better."

Mitexi turned around and found Kai leaning against the tree.

"Oh really? Then I challenge you to a battle unless you're scared."

"I accept." He said with a smirk.

They both got ready and put there blades in their launchers.

"3…2…1…Let it Rip!" Both blades crashed together. They rammed into each other sending powerful energy waves.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" (I dunno what the attacks are so I'm making them up, ok?)

"Crest evade, and counter with Sacred arrow!" Her blade dodged Kai's and countered with Black and silver flaming arrows. His blade wobbled slightly but regained balance.

"Dranzer, Come out now and attack with Fire twister!" His blade glowed red and Dranzer arisen from it and attacked with a flaming twister. Her blade was knocked into a tree and didn't come back down from the branches. Kai growled. "Damn where the hell is it?"

"Kai, you should never underestimate a girl you've never battled. Crescent Moon Rise and Attack with Moon's Nightmare!" A black Phoenix came out of the shadows of the tree with a Black and silver ball and aimed it right at Dranzer.

"Dranzer counter it with Flaming Spheres!" The attacks hit and an explosion was heard. Smoke was everywhere and slowly began to clear. Both blades were down.

"It's a tie." Mitexi said while picking up hers and Kai's blade and giving it to him.

"You just got lucky that's all."

"You wish. Come on lets get back the food is probably ready now." Kai nodded and walked back up to the house. When they walked into the dinning room the table was filled of food they sat down at the empt seats left and stared to eat them selves.

* * *

**Me: Sorry I kinda have to make this chappie short! Don't sue me, I didn't have much time to write it!**

**Mitexi: ……whatever you say Rissa.**

**Me: What?**

**Mitexi: Nothing.**

**Me: What ever……REVIEW PLEASE!**

After this story is finished im going to have a fantasy story with MAYBE diferent characters. I still have to ponder on this though! Any ideas in ur reviews woulds be nice!


	6. Troubles from the past

**Me: Hey guys! (Really hyper and listening to "Sugar (Gimme some)" by Trick daddy)**

**Mitexi: I dunno if its just me or what but, has she lost it?**

**Kai: Can't say I wonder if it's the song?**

**Mitexi: Could be…**

**Me: Ray can u do the disclaimer?**

**Ray: (stares at her like she's lost it) ummm………Yea sure….Rissa Does not own beyblade only her character, theirs bit beast and the plot. **

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

NORMAL POV 

We all had our breakfast and decided to go out to the pool. Mitexi was in her Navy blue bikini, Channary was in her black bikini, Tayen was in her blue bikini, Aysel was in her red bikini, and Lunette was in her baby blue bikini. The guys all had their swimming trunks on. Lunette and Tayen sat at the edge of the pool. Aysel and Channary were swimming around and having a water war with Ray and Tyson. Max was sitting next to Tayen. Tala and Kai were standing at the edge of the deeper part talking. Mitexi was looking out over the area at the top of the waterfall. She smirked at Kai knowing he wouldn't resist a challenge.

"Hey Kai! I bet I can touch the bottom of the pool and come back up before you can!" She called and with that jumped over the edge and dove into the water. Kai heard her and followed her right away.

"Who do you think will win? I mean the pool is 15 feet deep in that area." Lunette asked.

"I can't say. I know Texi has done it before but in 1 min. and we don't know how Kai will do." Channary said. They waited and finally the two broke the surface at the same time.

"It was a tie guys," Aysel replied. Kai and Mitexi looked at each other.

"You got lucky again, Kai."

"You wish." With that she jumped on him making him fall in the water.

"Sucks to be you!" She exclaimed and swam to the shallower area. She was in the 5 ft. when she was pulled under. She came up quickly and looked around for Kai. "Damn you Kai." She said under her breath.

"What'd you say? I didn't hear you." She turned and looked up to Kai who was out of the Pool smirking down on her.

"I said Damn you!"

"That isn't nice little one." With that he jumped in next to her splashing her in the face with water.

"Hey!" She splashed him back with water causing a water war against one another. Kai had enough and grabbed her around the waist before she could splash him again. The action caused her to shriek in surprise. She squirmed until she was too tired to escape.

"Now little one are done trying to resist me?" He whispered in her ear.

"You wish!" And slipped out of his grasped and swam to the cave as fast as she could. Entered and swam up and got out. She climbed out and went to the hot spring and sat down in it.

"You come here often don't you?" She jumped at Kai's voice.

"Why the hell do you always scare me! God it's like you were born to do it"

He came and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist brought her closer to him. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"You never know." She turned to face and gave him a peck on the lips and got up and walked to the exit. She waited for him and he followed. They both dove in and swam out and into the bubbles of the water fall. She and Him came up and went to the ledge and got out.

"Hey guys were going in, you coming?" Kai asked the others.

"Yeah I think its time we all head home. I have to baby-sit my sister." Ray said

"Yea I agree. We have school tomorrow anyways." Tala replied.

"Byes Guys see ya at school tomorrow!" The girls Waved.

"Later!" The guys left and the girls went to do there own thing.

WITH MITEXI

Mitexi went to her room and changed into her Silk Tank top and Pants. She went out her balcony and released Crest to let her fly around and stretch her wings. She watched her bit beast fly around when she noticed a figure in the shadows in the trees. She became a little wary and watched the figure closely.

'Crest there's a man watching me in the trees. Attack him now!'

/This'll be fun/

Her Bit beat Dove at where the man was sitting, but the man noticed and vanished from site. Crest was still able to see him and continued to follow him until she was out of range of conversation with Mitexi. She came back and sat on the railing.

/I chased him off but wasn't able to see him clearly, but he looked like a ninja from that one place. He looked as though he was an assassin. /

'Crest something tells me that danger is in the near future.'

/I feel it too Mistress. And I don't like it/

'I'll have to alert the others tomorrow.'

/I'd say that be a good idea knowing that someone is spying on you isn't something you want to go unattended/

"Crest come back to your blade." Mitexi called to her bit beast. The Bird vanished and Mitexi went back inside locking her doors. She turned off the light and went to bed.

MONDAY MORNING

Mitexi awoke to her alarm clock and groaned. Then she remembered the man in the shadows last night and quickly went to shower and get ready. She came out 15 min. later and grabbed her book bag and Blade and walked down stairs to the kitchen and ordered their cook to make eggs, toast, and bacon along with orange juice for breakfast. She then walked into Channary's room and found that she was already awake and putting stuff into her bag.

"I see that you're up. I need to talk to you and the others its important." Mitexi said in a serious tone.

"Alright, I'll get Selli and Lune up. You go get Tayen up."

"You know you guys need to get alarm clocks because I ain't gonna keep getting you guys up every day." With that said Mitexi walked to Tayen's room. She went in and shook Tayen's shoulder. "Tay, get up now, I have some important news to tell you and the others so get your sorry ass out of bed!"

"Wa? Oh….alright give me a few minutes to shower and change."

"Alright, hurry up."

Mitexi walked to her room and out to her balcony and look over the railing. The forest below was still dark but she could make out the trunks of the trees. She shivered and a cold wind played with her hair making it swarm around her. She looked one last time at the forest and walked back inside.

She walked into the living room and stood at the stairs. (-the stairs in the middle of this room and the couches there sitting in are on one side of the room-) She looked at all her Teammates.

"So, what's the news?" asked Tayen with a frown on her face.

"Last night when I was on the balcony I noticed a figure in black spying on me. He looked like a ninja from the place where we went to _school _when we were young. I sent Crest after him, but she wasn't able to get to him in time to catch him."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so bad! Their Past that I told you about in the first chappie was a cover up, but really I was getting bored of the story so I wanted to add a twist! Their True past is that there parents were killed when they were young; about the age of 4 for all of them. They grew up at a Harsh School similar to the Abbey that Kai and Tala had gone to, But to become assassins. Their School was located on a hidden and unknown island north of Japan. They escaped at 13/14 years of age. They first moved to Russia, then China, and finally to where they are now, Japan. During there moving process almost all of the girls had opened up from there cold and harden Figures. Mitexi didn't until where I am now because she was afraid of what might happen if let herself go and not stay strong and in command of her group. Well, Back to the Chapter. I'll give MORE info. After this chappie is done!**

* * *

"Oh god….no….I don't want to go back that place is like a living hell!" Lunette cried. She was the youngest of us and softer hearted. She never liked gruesome things and hid all feeling before, but now that she was open to all feeling she couldn't stand it. 

"What are we going to do? We may be highly trained assassins in 'retirement', but this is serious we must tell the boys about this because they could also be affected by this since they're so close to us?" Channary asked.

"Well, we first go to tell them. Let's get them to come here after school, since we need to do this without everyone else knowing," Mitexi replied. She was worried because she didn't want to lose her newly found friends who she had grown so close to and one in particular than everyone else.

"We'll have go back training and get the guys to join us so we can defend ourselves. This is highly important," Tayen voiced.

"Although I hate the idea of training, I do agree with Tay. We don't need a surprise attack when we aren't prepared," Aysel said.

"Tomorrow I'll go to the store or the black market to get us some weapons for defensive and offensive purposes. But in the meantime we need to figure out some rule we must follow," Mitexi said and Looked at the clock. "Let's eat and get to school."

"Okay," everyone said.

SCHOOL/HOUR BEFORE LUNCH AND WITH MITEXI

She looked at the clock for 7th time that class period. Her teacher noticed this while teaching.

"Mitexi! What is your problem! You have not been paying attention!" Mitexi looked at her teach with a bored expression.

"None of your fucking business Miss!"

"Do not give me that kind of language! Go out to the hall!" Mitexi shrugged and walked out of the class room after slamming the door. She sat down against the lockers. She didn't care at the moment all she wanted was this day to end. She was just too worried to concentrate on school. She heard the door open to her teacher room. She looked and saw Kai come out and sit next to her.

"How the hell did you get your ass kicked out?"

"Just smart talked to her and she sent me out, Guess you got her angry enough." She just smirked. This was both her's and Kai's first time getting kicked out. She went back to thinking on how she was going to deal with the problem of the assassin. Kai noticed the looked on her face.

"What's the mater?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Come on, tell me. I know you better than that to know when it's 'nothing'."

"I'll tell you later. You and the guys need to come to my house after school. We have something important to discuss that I do not wish to be leaked into this school," Mitexi said in a serious tone.

"Alright, I'll make sure we get there at 4:30."

"Well, since we aren't doing anything let's go to lunch and leave this hell whole of a class for the rest of the hour."

"Alright, Texi, if you say so." The two left to lunch and got their food and sat down at there usual table and waited for the others. Ray and Channary were the first to come. They looked at both of them with confused expressions.

"What are you guys doing here so early? Normally you'd be last to come." Ray asked.

"Oh, let's just say our bitchy teacher kicked us out for talking back to her and decided to head to lunch early," Mitexi said with a shrug and poking at the thing that they called 'food'. Channary Glared at Mitexi.

"Remember the bet I made with you when we first moved here?"

"No, why? What was it?"

"You said that you wouldn't get in trouble for this year and bet me 50 bucks on it." Mitexi eyes widened.

"Oh, shit I totally forgot, fine you win Nary." Mitexi laid the money in front of a smirking Channary. Kai and Ray looked completely shocked.

"Why the hell do carry around that much money?" Ray asked. Mitexi smirked.

"Because I'm psycho, not really but I Carry 150 dollars with me every where unless I'm going shopping which I carry more money with me."

"I think you're psycho," ray said. Channary Sweat dropped at his comment.

"Alright, Texi, whatever you say."

The of gang all came asking the same guestion and got the same answer. Max and Tayen were chatting happily when they hear an annoying voice.

"MAX!" it was Mariam. One of the Sluts that was friends with Hilary and Mariah. She thought max was her's but she ahas another thing coming. "Hey hunny! i thought that we could go down to the lake, and you know..." she said while sitting on Max's lap. Mitexi looked to tayen and stand up and walk over to Mariam.

"Hey slut, how bout you get your dirty ass off him?"

"And who gave you permission to speek to me in that way, bitch?" She replied with a glare.

"I did. And now could you get your ass off **MY **boyfriend?"

"Who said he was yours? hm?"

"Maxie did." Maraim looked to Max. he was smirking. And before you knew it Mariam was on the floor rubbing her ass. Everyone laughed at her and she stalked away to where her friends were. Tayen just grinned and sat on max's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and contiued on with ther conversation. Everyone else did the same and contiued the lunch.

AFTER SCHOOL

The girls all went home and had snacks and did there homework. They came back together at 4:30 when the bell rang. Lunette opened the door and greeted the guys. They all sat in different spots with Mitexi leaning against the stair railing.

"You guys don't know about our past," Mitexi said in monotone voice.

"What do you mean? Every one of you told us about your past," Tyson replied. The girls all, accept Mitexi, Bowed there heads in shame. The guys looked at all the girls then back at Mitexi.

"Care to explain to us then?" Ray asked with a scowl.

"We had to….lie….for your safety. But now that we've grown close you need to know…..now," Mitexi looked away from the guys not be able to stand there gazes on her.

"Then why tell us now and what did you see last night?" Kai asked who was leaning on the rail next her.

"When we were 3/4 our parents were killed. We then met each other and became a team. The people who killed our parents took us to a harsh school to become highly trained assassins. We all hid our feelings when we were there not wanting to be beat anymore then we usually were for spilling our emotions. We were all abused too. We were also taught many languages. I know 39 different languages including sign language. Nary knows 30, Tay knows 27, Selli knows 23, and Lune knows 20, Mitexi paused and looked at the guy's expressions. They looked very surprised. She continued, "We Also know many offensive and defensive moves form martial arts, and many other thing in such. We had had enough of our training and escaped at 13/14. We high-tailed it to Russia then to China, and finally here. I'm telling you this stuff because I saw an assassin from our school spying on me last night," Mitexi said and felt Kai tense up next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Tala questioned.

"Well, as I explained to my team earlier, we are going to go back to training like we did at school for an assassin and we wish for you to join us because we are afraid for your lives for being so close to us. I am also heading to a store or a black-market to get some devices for ourselves to help us." She said. She looked to Kai for his answer.

"Alright, let's do this."

"But before we do anything I've set out some rules that should be followed for our safety."

"Is that what you were thinking about when you got kicked out?" Channary asked.

"Sort of, But the rules are: 1.) be with someone at all times so you have back up if you are attacked. 2.) ALWAYS carry some sort of a weapon with you. I'll be going to the black-market for those. 3.) be here at 6:30 in the morning for training and we'll leave together at 7:45 for school. Also be here at 5:00 for training. I may even decide that you guys I'll have to liver here." Mitexi finished and looked to everyone and stopped at Kai for his advice or whatever.

"Alright, I agree and I think the moving in part will be a good idea too, living alone won't be such a good idea." Everyone nodded at Kai's statement. "Why we go get our clothes and do it now?"

"Okay, Lunette, you go with Tala. Selli, go with Ty. Nary, go with Ray. Tay, go with Max, and I'll go with Kai. Be back here at 6:00 sharp! If your not here I'll call you on your cells'." Mitexi replied. All the girls raised there Cell phones. Each of them being a different color. Mitexi's being Navy blue. "Oh and if there are any problems call me first." The girls nodded.

Everyone accept the 2 captains left to the garage to get their vehicles. The guys' cars were already here, so they took the girls. When everyone had left Kai turned to Mitexi and hugged her. She hugged back and looked up to Kai.

"Is this a good idea?" She asked.

"Well, it'll have to do; we don't need to lose anyone." Kai replied. Mitexi nodded and walked out and into her car. Kai followed.

The drove a little ways away through the big gates of Kai mansion and drove down the road that led through the forest and to the mansion. Mitexi stared in awe of the house. It was slightly bigger but spookier. Kai wrapped an arm around Mitexi's waist and walked in with her. She was amazed at how big it was inside. They walked up to Kai's bedroom. He unlocked the door and stepped in after Kai. She loved his room. Man colors of dark reds were everywhere. She walked over to his bed and sat down. She bounced then grinned. She lied down on her stomach and watched Kai get his stuff. He packed 2 bags full of clothes and 1 slightly smaller bag that had accessories of stuff. She carried the smaller bag out to the car while he carried the other 2. They put them in the trunk and hopped in the car. She sped out of the drive way and back to the house. She got out and stretched till movement caught her eye. She looked into the forest. She blinked a few times then shrugged. She took the smaller ball, locked the doors to her car and shut the garage door. She hauled to bag in the house and up to her room where Kai was already.

"So where am I going to put all this?"

"In my closet, half my closet is empty so you can use it." (-Her closet is a really big one yet half of it is empty because she doesn't have a lot of clothes in there-)

Kai took his stuff into the closet and started to unpack it. Mitexi went to her balcony doors, locked them and then closed the curtains. She went and lied down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was deep in thought and hadn't realized that Kai had finished nearly 5 min. ago. Kai looked at her with an amused expression. He walked over to her and kissed her which awoke her from brooding and she kissed back. He broke away from her.

"Are you done brooding over your thoughts," he whispered. She shivered. He smirked at her reaction.

"Yeah let's go wait for the other in the kitchen." He grabbed her hand and lifted her up into his arms. She smiled. They walked down stairs to wait for the others to return.

* * *

**ME: All done, and I have added my evil twist! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mitexi: She is crazy.**

**Kai: I agree.**

**ME: whatever. But anyways Yeah they really came from some living hell hole of a school on an Island in the middle of nowhere. If you got any questions ask! I'm all ears! (Grins)**


	7. What the hell is he doing here!

**Me: Hey peeps!**

**Mitexi: Hey guys!**

**Me: well, here's another chappie for the story.**

**Mitexi: Are u gonna tell them?**

**Me: oh yeah. In a sec I will**

**Mitexi: Rissa does not own beyblade only her character, their bit beasts and the plots.

* * *

**

Mitexi was out on her balcony watching the sun set. She had let Crest fly around and was thinking of other ways to protect them selves. She was so lost in thought she hadn't realized a figure was watching her. The figure moved with agile and was up on her balcony.

"Long time no see," the figure said. It was a deep husky voice and she recognized it. She turned around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Donovan?" she hissed. Donovan was her ex-boyfriend. He had messy black hair and was 5' 5" and had Navy eyes. He never truly cared about her and broke her heart one too many times. She dumped him 6 months before her and the girls' escape.

"I want you back," he said simply.

"Well, I don't. When we were dating u flirted and touched the girls at school and u gave me little attention. Besides why the hell would I go back to the hell-whole of a school?"

"Come on Sliver. You know you want me," She cringed at the use of her old nickname. It was the one he had given her.

"Don't call me 'Silver' ever again," she said acidly and turned back to the sunset. She jumped when an arm curved around her waist. Her reaction was a punch in the gut. He slumped back in surprised and grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Damn…"

"Don't. Touch. Me. Ever. Again."

"You bitch, how dare you hit _me_!"

"I just did, and beside I got a boyfriend who cares more about me than you ever did!"

"I'll be back and you'll regret breaking up with me," he hissed and jumped from the balcony and into the shadows of the forest. She sighed. She stood leaning on the rail when she felt an arm circle her waist. She tensed.

"It's alright it's only me and I saw and heard what happened." She turned around to face Kai.

"I'm so worried and he's capable of doing anything," she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's alright; we'll figure something out and put an end to this," he said hugging her. "Let's go back inside. It's getting slightly chilly."

"Alright, Crest Come on we're going in," Mitexi called as she raised her hand and caught her blade. The beast dissolved and went into the blade. Kai and her walked into the bedroom and locked the doors. They headed down to the kitchen for some dinner.

"Where have you two been?" Tala asked.

"I was out on my balcony and Kai came and got me," Mitexi answered with a shrug.

"Well, I have made Steak, broccoli and cheese, corn, and egg rolls," Dysis said and bowed before leaving.

"Your chef cooks the most delicious foods I have ever tasted!" Tyson exclaimed with a grin.

"Wait till you try her desserts!" Aysel said grinning back.

"Alright you two, we don't need Max and Tayen to go crazy so stop giving them ideas," Channary said while seating her self nest to Ray.

"Hey!" They both shouted.

"She's right you know," Ray said. They both pouted and began dishing some food onto their plates. Ray and Channary just laughed at them. Everyone else began dishing themselves food as well, knowing that Tyson and Aysel would probably eat it all.

Dinner went well, and everyone headed off to bed since they were tired for training and had to get up early for more training in the morning. Kai and Mitexi went into their room and got changed. Mitexi crawled over to Kai and got under the covers. He put his arm around her waist and brought her close to him. They both fell asleep into a peaceful bliss.

MORNING AT SCHOOL

Mitexi and Kai went to their first class and sat down. The teacher walked in and the rest of the class settled down.

"Class we have a new student. Would you please come in," She motion. "Please welcome Donovan Maurice." Mitexi froze. This could not be happening. That damn bastard was going to school to get the girls, to get her. Kai noticed and put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to relax slightly, but watched Donovan warily. "Donovan could you take a seat next to Mitexi, Mitexi could you raise your hand." Mitexi glared at her and refused.

"I know who Mitexi is, miss," Donovan said politely. Donovan Made his way to the back and sat down. He smirked at her and caught Kai glaring at him that meant 'touch her and you die'. She was also giving him a killer glare. She noticed the other girls were ogling him, which degusted her greatly.

The bell finally rang and Kai and Mitexi both got out of there to find the others. They found Lunette and Tala and told them about the news. Lunette's face had horror written all over it. Tala Hugged and comforted her. Mitexi told them to pass it along to the others as soon as possible. They Nodded and left heading in different directions. Kai walked next to Mitexi making sure that one guy didn't come along and followed them.

LUNCH

They made it through the morning classes and everyone at the table knew about Donovan. The girls were shaken by the news but were comforted by there Boyfriends. Mitexi stood against the wall next to Kai. That's when they heard Hilary.

"Kai!" Hilary called. Kai glared at her. She came up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mitexi shoved her off of him. "What gives?" She spat.

"Keep your hands off my Kai!" Everyone who heard gasped. Kai was smirking at the brunette.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me. Kai is mine." Kai wrapped an arm around her waist. Hilary looked at Mitexi and Kai in Disbelief. She backed away and ran over to her friends who were glaring daggers at them. Mitexi just smirked. She lied against Kai and closed her eyes, but she opened them when she felt she was being watched. She looked around her and spotted Donovan fuming, she smirked at him and closed her eyes again.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and the rumor of the day was about Mitexi and Kai. She glared at people who stared at her and Kai. They would cower back to do what they were doing. Kai and were walking home when they were confronted by Donovan. He winked at Mitexi and Glared at Kai.

"What hell are you doing touching my girl?" He asked.

"Your girl? I don't think so. She broke up with you before she escaped," Kai said.

"She's mine and always will be."

"Shut the Fuck up Donovan! You treated me like dirt! The only reason you want me is because I have money and a body. Kai wants me because of me!" Mitexi said with anger. He stared at her.

"You will regret you ever said that." With that he vanished from sight. Mitexi sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with him? I tell ya he doesn't know when to quite. There are plenty of girls who were way better looking in that hell-whole they call school."

"Come on let's just go home. We have to do training again remember?"

"Yea, hey let's race! The first one to the door wins!"

"Alright, you're on!" They raced through the forest and ran across the yard which was big and to the door. They ended up tying….again!

"Dang! What is it with tying! We've tied in everything we've done!" Kai just chuckled and walked in. Mitexi followed. They went and trained with the others, had dinner and went to sleep, knowing their challenge would soon come.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's so short! It's just I need to break it somewhere, so yea.**

**Mitexi: When will you post your new story?**

**Me: Soon, Mitexi, Soon.**

**Kai: REVIEW!**


	8. AUTHOR's NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Sorry I haven't updated yet. I was going to last Wednesday the 29th but my dad and mom surprised us on going on a camping trip. I just got back but I won't have time to update another chappie since I'm going to a friend's for a few days for 4th of July which is tomorrow. But I will be spending a few more days afterward so I won't be able to update. Please forgive me! I've just been really busy and sometimes I need a break from writing. Besides maybe I'll get more ideas for my story!


	9. planning

**Me: Well, here's another chappie for all of you who reviewed Chapter 7.**

**Mitexi: ……I'm soooo bored!**

**Me: I am too. God! Oh well, my 4th of July rocked! I went swimming, jumped on the trampoline, watched fireworks, and went to the carnival with a hot 8th grader who is way more mature and funner then any freshman I met, lol. Yea I'm a freshman now. Oh joy….. (Sweatdrop)**

**Mitexi: ok….**

**Me: Hey Lunette could you do the disclaimer?**

**Lunette: Sure! (Grins) Rissa Does not own Beyblade, only her characters and their bit beasts.**

**Me: On with the story!**

Normal POV

Mitexi awoke to the sound of thunder. She blinked a few times and looked to the clock on the table. "4:00". She yawned and looked to Kai. She smiled and got up and walked over to the balcony doors. It was still dark outside but you could hear the hard pitters of rain fall and the thunder up above. A flash of lightning lit up the room. She went into the bathroom and showered. She came out a little later and got dressed. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. She took a few sips then stopped. There was the sound of footsteps walking around her house. She knew it wasn't any of the maids or butlers since they don't arrive till 6:00. She looked out to the living room. Everything was dark till a flash of lightning lit up the room. What she saw made her Freeze to the spot. There was Donavan standing in the middle of the living room smirking at her. She stepped all the way to the back of the kitchen.

"What's the matter Silver?" he asked smirking evilly and walking closer to her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She asked icily.

"Oh nothing, just here to destroy you and your friends."

"Well, I suggest you head back to the hell-whole because your mission is going to fail."

"We'll just see about that!" He said taking out some throwing stars and threw them at her. She dodged all of them accept one. That star hit her side making a cut in her skin. Mitexi quickly put a hand to her wound and winced. She looked up to see Donavan standing over her with daggers in each hand. He was smirking at her.

"Oh I forgot to mention. Those stars will cause you to black out, and I'm guessing you're feeling slightly dizzy."

"Damn you!" She hissed. He just about to stab her when a hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it in an odd way, it made him drop both daggers and wince in pain.

"If you fucking hurt her again, you'll be dead before you know it." With that Donavan was thrown across the room. Mitexi looked up and saw Kai glaring at Donovan and then turned to look at her. She was getting really dizzy.

"Kai, kill him don't worry about me," she whispered before going unconscious. Kai looked back to Donavan and glared.

"Say good-bye Donavan," Kai said and threw a dagger straight at him. The dagger hit him in the lung making him gasp. He tried to pull the dagger out but failed miserably.

"At least she has you to protect her and make sure you do," he said and coughed up some blood. "Don't let her die or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

Then he started coughing and stopped. He laid there motionless. Blood had seeped onto the floor. The sight sickened Kai but ignored it and picked up Mitexi carrying her bridal style to her room. He set her on the bed and covered her up before leaving back down stairs to clean up the mess. He really didn't know what to do with the body, but decided to throw it in the woods till he could get the chance to talk to Mitexi. He cleaned up the floor with a rag then washed it. He went into the bathroom and drained the blood in the toilet, then washed his hands. He looked at the clock. 5:30. He went to the bedroom and changed his clothes. Kai sighed. He decided he better get Tala up. He walked down to where Tala and Lunette were sleeping. He knocked on the door quietly knowing that Tala was a light sleeper. He heard footsteps and the door opened up to a sleepy Tala.

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"We need to talk, it's about Donavan." At that Tala was instantly awake.

"Give me a minute to change and I'll meet you in the living room." Kai nodded and headed down to the living room and sat on the sofa. A few minutes later Tala came down and sat across from Kai.

"He was here and attacked Mitexi. She was wounded and went into unconsciousness. He said they had a poisoning that made you black out. I killed him afterward."

"Where's the body?"

"It's out back. But my concern is that they'll send more to kill us."

"Your right, if Donavan doesn't return they'll have suspicions on where he is. I think we should skip school today and talk to the girls. We need a plan of some sort."

Tala nodded in agreement.

7:00AM IN THE LIVING ROOM

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Kai and Mitexi told what happened early that morning and they had agreed that they would skip school today. They decided to go to the base and destroy the people who were in control there. The girls knew the place well and explained to guys on how they were going to get in.

"Kai and I will go in the main entrance after Rei, Channary, Tala, and lunette go in through the vents on the west and south sides. Aysel and Tyson will go in from the roof. Max and Tayen will put explosives around the building while we are inside doing our part. When every one of us is out we'll blow that shit whole to pieces," Mitexi said pointing to a map drawn of the building.

The building had only one floor and the middle held the room of where the owner would be. Mitexi and Kai's job was to go to that room and kill the person in charge without being spotted. Tala, Lunette, Channery, and Rei's job was to kill all the people that got in there way. Aysel and Tyson's job was to go to the power room of the building and shut it down.

**Sorry for the short chappie! The next one will be longer! Please review!**


	10. hoping

**SORRY! I haven't had the chance to update because of all the vacation and now that school started my updates will be slow. School really can cut into your time….**

**Well anyways, on with the Chapter!

* * *

**

Mitexi brought everyone to the hideout. It took them 12 hours to get here, but they made it with little trouble. Channary was going over with everyone where all the hidden traps were set. Lunette was typing away at the computer trying to mess up the security cameras and such.

"Guys, I have a bit of bad news," Lunette said while typing at the computer. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"What is it Lune?" Mitexi asked.

"I'm only able to screw up the cameras and such for 30 minutes which means you have to get in there, do your job, and then get back before then. The cameras seem to have an anti thing that starts working on the virus and will be able to fix it within 30 minutes."

"Damn," Tala said.

"So will have to meet back here at 1:00 before the cameras are on," Kai said.

"I'm switching some of the things I want you to do. Rei and Channary, I want you to set up the explosives around the building. Tyson, Aysel, Max, and Tayen, I want you to do what I told last night; turn the power off. Tala you stay here and help with the explosives. Lune on want you to try and get more viruses in to the cameras so we have a bit more time," Mitexi ordered. They nodded. She looked back at the building through the Binoculars. The building looked abandoned only because most of the people were asleep while few were on guard duty. This was the best time to attack. She looked back at the group and nodded. She and Kai headed down the hill toward the door. She kicked to door and broke. What could she say; she took a lot of lessons and such. Kai gave the signal for Tyson and Aysel to follow and Rei, Channary, and Tala to get going on the explosives. Kai followed Mitexi down the hall quietly making sure not make a noise.

(-)

Tyson and Aysel headed in the other direction and quickly made there way through the halls. Aysel made sure there was no one in the room before opening the door. But that's when Tyson made a mistake. He opened the door without checking it first. He stepped in and was face to face with one of the people here. Tyson gulped and backed away slowly. Aysel saw and came.

"What do we have here? 2 intruders; one scrawny idiot and sexy model?" He asked. Aysel looked at him; it was obvious he was drunk. 'They must have had a party or else he won't look like this,' she though before kicking him in the gut. He doubled over and fell to floor in pain. Tyson knocked him over the head making him pass out. Aysel nodded to him and continued on.

(-)

Max and Tayen had gone the opposite of Tyson and Aysel. They hadn't run into any guards or other people for that matter. Tayen opened up another door. This room happened to be the boiler room. She signaled Max to follow.

"I have an idea; why don't we do a little damage in here an then head out of here, because I have a feeling the power room isn't in this wing of the building," Tayen whispered to Max. He smiled and nodded.

(-)

Ray and Channary had placed some of the explosives on the northern side and eastern side while Tala did the south and west. Rei looked up at the roof.

"Do ya think we should put some on the roof?" He asked Channary.

"How would we get up there?" she asked looking at him as if he was crazy. It may have been a one story building but it was tall up. He grinned.

"Like this!" he said while picking her up bridal style she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck while he jumped up onto the roof. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"You dumb ass!" she hissed at him. He grinned and set her down.

"What?" He asked innocently. She sighed and put an explosive down on the ground, then walked up to him and kissed him lightly.

"Nothing," She said with a small smile. He smiled and helped her with the explosives.

(-)

Lunette wiped the sweat off her forehead and sat back. Who knew it be a pain in the ass to get viruses into the security system? She lied back on the grass and closed her eyes. She didn't here the approach of someone.

"Slacking are we?" Her eyes shot open to find Tala standing near the tree.

"Shut up!" She said with a glare and through the pen she was using at him. He dodged it with easy. She went back to typing; ignoring the red head. He walked over to her and sat down behind her; letting her lean against him. He rested his chin on her head.

"There's a stupid wall that was set up after I had released the first bunch of viruses into the system and now I'm trying break through it which is becoming impossible!" Lunette said angrily. Tala chuckled.

"Not everything impossible, you know." There was silence following as Lunette typed away at the laptop.

"Yes! I got it finally!" She said with excitement. Tala watched her type away at all sorts of codes.

(-)

Mitexi and Kai finally reached the Main room after coming across some guards. Mitexi turned the door knob with her gun raised and Kai followed with his gun as well. They looked around; the room went off into a couple other rooms so they had to be quiet. She looked over the desk and noticed some papers in a manila folder. She opened it. The first thing that she read said: 'Project 9: Soul Unity'. Mitexi glared at it as she read. Kai stood near by listening for movement.

"Kai, come here!" Mitexi whispered urgently. "They have plans on combining the souls of people and bit beats together and in hopes of having an army of them, but so far all experiments have failed!"

Before Kai could answer her, there was movement behind them. Mitexi quickly Turned and kicked the person. They both noticed there were a few ninjas in black in fighting stance ready to attack. Kai Punched one in the gut that attacked him.

The fighting gone on for 10 full minutes before every single on was on the ground; dead.

Mitexi was startled by the sound of clapping and turned to face the leader of the organization.

"Very nice job Mitexi and your boyfriend seems to be just as good," He smirked evilly at her. She glared.

"Bastard, You're gonna wish you were never born," She hissed at him.

"Now, now, Mitexi, no need to go all ballistic on me," he said walking with in 5 feet of them. He smirked and snapped his finger. All of the sudden a dozen assassins appeared. Mitexi was nonchalant about the whole situation. She looked Kai and they both nodded. They took their blades out and launcher.

"Let it rip!"

The blades landed on the floor and accelerated their speed and began to glow as did Kai and Mitexi. Over the time they had to train the 2 of them and their bit beast learned a new attack to increase power. It involved combining minds of the Bitbeast.

"Crescent Moon!"

"Dranzer!"

The Bit beasts rose and the blades returned to the owners' hand but the creatures remained. They attacked the assassins and destroyed much of the room. Finally all were down. Kai and Mitexi looked to the glaring Leader.

"This is over." They both said and rose there hand ordering their Bit beasts to attack.

And the lights had gone out.

(-)

Tayen and Max had returned along with Aysel and Tyson.

"Have Kai and Mitexi returned?"

"No, they haven't and they only have 3 minutes to get out!" Lunette exclaimed.

"Shit, those bombs are going to go off and there still in there!" Tala growled.

"All, we can do is hope that they get out safely," Channary said softly. Rei hugged her; trying to comfort her.

(-)

Mitexi and Kai were both in there original state and were exhausted.

"How are we gonna get out of here? We only have 2 minutes!" Mitexi said sitting on the floor in the middle of the destroyed room. Kai walked over to her and pulled her up to her feet.

"I don't know. All we can do is hope that we're safe where we are," Kai said and held Mitexi in his arms.

(-)

"3…2…1..." Lunette counted and then the building blew up. Everyone shielded their eyes from the intense heat and light.

* * *

**Yay! My first cliffi! lol. I'll try and get a new chappie up pretty quick and it may be my last, not sure though.**


	11. outcome of it all

**Sorry for the long update on the story! Very busy with school and shit like that. Anyway here's the FINAL chapter.

* * *

**

The harvest moon glowed brightly after the intense light had faded and the group looked to the once hideout that was now in flames and smoke. They were silent. Afraid to know the truth. Finally, Channery broke the silence.

"Are they…?" She was unable to finish. Tayen and Lunette both had tears in their eyes. Everyone was in a state of shock and anguish. But then black and red flames shot skyward circling a small ball of red light. A search was heard, and then 2 large flames, shaped as birds, one black one red, flew toward the group. The birds were within 10 ft. of the group and began to land. They shrunk to about the size of the group. 2 melodies cries were heard from the birds and then they vanished within a bright light, but in there place was Mitexi and Kai. The group was completely stunned, but they shook out of it and ran to their friends. Kai stirred and slowly sat up.

"Kai, we thought you two were done for!" Tyson exclaimed. Kai shook his head a crawled over to Mitexi. She stirred and looked up to worried eyes of her friends.

"Mitexi, what happened?" Channery asked helping her sit up. Mitexi put a hand to her head and sighed.

"I'm not really sure. All I remember was pulling out Crescent moon and found her glowing. Kai's was also glowing and then a bright light escaped from the blades. That's all that I could remember."

"Texi, isn't the Harvest moon one of the sacred moons that engraves magic within your name and blade?" Lunette spoke up.

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Well, it's a Harvest moon and whatever happened, must have done it with the sacred magic you hold," Lunette said a little unsurely. Mitexi took out her blade and looked at it. Surprisingly, it was still glowing faint silver. She smiled and looked to Kai.

"Well, if that's so, then it must have activated Dranzer to do the same. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore," Kai answered with a small smile and brought Mitexi into a hug.

"That's good. Now let's go, there is no need to stand here any longer," Mitexi said standing up and pulled Kai up with her. There were nods of agreement before everyone started walking through the forest. Not glancing at the horrible place that ounce haunted them.

* * *

Ray and Channery moved to China where they met up with Ray's old friends and family. They always kept in contact through letters and such and visited for the major holidays.

Max and Tayen moved to America and had started a family of there own with Twins. They also would keep in touch with their friends and visited during the warmer months. They opened up a Beyblade shop selling the most up to date bey parts around the world.

Tala and Lunette moved to Russia where Tala had inherited a mansion from an unknown relative and Lunette worked as a fashion designer.

Tyson and Aysel moved into a cozy little home on the other side of town and visited Mitexi at her training facility. They had opened up a restaurant with a club.

Mitexi and Kai stayed in the mansion that was left by all the others and spent time with Tyson and Aysel every once in awhile. Kai had inherited his grandfather's company, but sold it with a lot of money. Kai and Mitexi had opened up a training Facility for martial arts and Beyblade training.

No one ever mentioned what had happened in the past because it was of no importance now that the place had been shutdown. Now it's all a fantasy with little meaning.

* * *

**ALL DONE! XD. Lame andVERY shortending I think. But anyways….**

**READ:**

**I will be getting a new story up shortly hopefully. If you want somewhat of a summery of it, look at my profile. No there will not be a sequel to this since I have no interest in continuing. -.-**


End file.
